The Ivalice Lounge
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: Ramza, a piano player, lost something important in his past ... but maybe its not as lost as he thought.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics is the property of Square ... not myself.  
  
A/N: Well I was kinda tossing an idea around for a little more original songfic lately. One where events happen around a character who is playing a song on some sort of instrument, like in a lounge or bar. So I tossed the idea out to Greatlight and managed to hammer out a way of doing it.  
  
This will also be a very AU fic. Well I think that's it for me so on with the fic.  
  
The Ivalice Lounge  
  
Ramza walked into the Lounge once more. He had been working here for a few weeks and still it amazed him how majestic the place was. Lots of booths and tables riddled the outside of what could only be called a dance floor.  
  
Off to one end of the lounge stood the bar and a set of swinging door that led into a much larger kitchen. Smiling lightly Ramza climbed onto the stage and sat down at a Baby Grand Piano. Running hand over the smooth wood Ramza praised his luck to get a chance to play for others.  
  
As he appreciates the piano the owner of the Lounge approaches him. "So Ramza, are you ready for another show tonight." Asks the owner.  
  
Turning to face the voice Ramza nods and runs a hand over the ivory keys. They sing out in a beautiful harmony, as if they were meant for his touch and no one else's. "Yes sir. I'm just glad that I've been able to play such a thing once again. Thanks once more Delita." Ramza says before sitting down on the bench and begins practicing for the night.  
  
The piano was only 5 years old, but it sounded like some of the more aged ones Ramza had heard in his years of traveling. He had been taught to play by his late master, Gafgarion, before an accident had claimed the life of his master.  
  
He also remembered a girl, he couldn't remember her name but he remembered that she was good with the piano also ... however her voice was what he remembered most. It was the perfect counterpart to his voice. Once, when the two had sung in a church it was commented that even the Angels themselves had broken down and cried.  
  
As the night goes on people slowly begin to enter the lounge. Actresses, Singers, Writers, Royalty, if there was ever a place for who's whose then this was definitely one of them. The seats fill up but Ramza hardly notices at all content to listen to the sound of the piano alone.  
  
Slowly the main lights dim and a spotlight shines down onto the piano and its player. Over a PA system a voice is heard, it's the voice of Alazlam is heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Ivalice Lounge is proud to present for your listening pleasure, Ramza Ruglia." Standing at the mention of his name Ramza bows towards the audience before sitting once more.  
  
With dramatic flare Ramza puts his hands down on the piano and slowly begins to play. It was a song he had heard on his travels by another pianist and he felt now would good time to play it.  
  
Striking the keys slowly the piano sings out its tune in harmony and accord. The power of its tune is almost enough the audience gasp. Moving closer to the Microphone Ramza begins to sing in time. "I can't lie, no more of your darkness. All my pictures seem to fade to black and white. I'm growing tired, and time stands still before me. Frozen here on the ladder of my life."  
  
A few of the couples stand up and wander out onto the dance floor as the song slowly fills the room. It was a slower song, but it still allowed people to dance. The Princess Ovelia even managed to get the bar owner out onto the dance floor.  
  
Not noticing the happenings Ramza pays closer attention to his piano. Yes, it truly could be considered his, as he was the only one who managed to make it sing with a life of its own. "To late, to save myself from falling. I took a chance and changed your way of life. But you misread, my meaning when I met you. Close the door and left me blind by the light."  
  
Off near the kitchen door stands a slightly older woman with blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed as a kitchen worker, however the song caused he to come out and listen, almost as if it was a spell all its own.  
  
At one of the tables a pair of brothers sat with they're younger sister. Smiling up at the young man they talk of old times. They were a wealthy family with a powerful background of Military leaders. Alma stood up and dragged her brother Zalbag out to the dance floor while Dycedarg sat and chuckled at the turn of events.  
  
Ramza continued to play the song allowing the piano to sing out its melody. To Ramza it was like an old friend ... one he would never truly forget no matter how long he lived. "Don't let the sun go down on me. Although I search myself its always some one else I see. I just allow a fragment of your life to wander free. But losing everything is like the sun going down on me." His voice builds with power as he sings. Mystifying all those within the room at its smoothness.  
  
As some strange force compels her, the Kitchen girl walks across the room and onto the stage. Before the Bouncer Algus could stop her she's leaning over Ramza's shoulder with out him noticing. As if on cue she sings out with a voice as pure and strong in its femininity as Ramza's voice is in its masculinity.  
  
"I can't find, all rock or magic line. But see me once, and see the way I feel. Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm. But these cuts I have, oh they need love to help them heal."  
  
In slight shock Ramza turns his head and stares at the lady next to him. He had only taught this sing to one other person ... and that person had perished in the accident with his master ... or at least that's what he had though.  
  
Smiling her own little the Lady turns her head and smiles an all- knowing smile at Ramza. He smile conveyed many things ... but most of it conveyed the fact it was the women he thought it. Smiling back he returns his attention to the piano and sings out even brighter then it had before. Almost as if sensing its masters happiness.  
  
The woman removes the microphone and moves away from the piano a bit to sing her heart out. "Don't let the sun go down on me. Although I search myself its always some one else I see. I just allow a fragment of your life to wander free. But losing everything is like the sun going down on me." Her voice coincides with the piano in a harmony that causes a few of the more emotional audience members to cry softly.  
  
Turning on a hidden microphone Ramza joins her in the last bit of the song. Together, their two voices joining as on in song it seemed as if Angels themselves would cry from the shear beauty of the two voices.  
  
"Don't let the sun go down on me. Although I search myself its always some one else I see. I just allow a fragment of your life to wander free. But losing everything is like the sun going down on me." Playing the last bit of notes on the piano softly Ramza finishes out and goes to stand next to the women.  
  
The entire audience stands up and applauds the two for the excellent show. Several of the ladies were crying softly and dabbing at their eyes. Taking a deep bow Ramza and the young woman disappear behind the falling curtain.  
  
Turning to Ramza the woman looks at him with a smile on her lips and light in her eyes. "It's been a long time Ramza."  
  
Looking at her with a look of joy Ramza wraps his arms around the woman's waist and hugs her close. Whispering in her ear Ramza replies. "Yes it has Agrias."  
  
END  
  
EA/N: Well that's another one shot done. As I said I've been working on something like this for a while. Incorporating both a songfic with a regular story together with out one sort of going around the other. On a personal note I think I managed to succeed fairly well. 


End file.
